


The Bond of a Brother

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [29]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Exploration, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Jesse is a good bro, Missing Scene, Regret, Sort Of, what's better than this? guys bein' dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: A pair of friends have a little chat now that they have some time to themselves.EtNuary Day 29: Jesse Wellens
Relationships: The Outlaw | Jesse Wellens & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power
Series: EtNuary [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Bond of a Brother

Okay, hell no.

No way was Jesse gonna stick around to watch this whole thing go down in smoke. One of them was already killed by a bunch of vampires. He wasn’t about to get tied up in any more of this!

So what better way to get the fuck out of that mess than exploring the manor with his new friend, DeStorm? Honestly, Jesse liked the guy. He could respect someone who wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Besides, it was as good of a chance as any to get to know him.

“Y’know,” Jesse said after a while, “If it weren’t for all the monsters, this wouldn’t be such a bad place to be trapped in.”

“Agreed. I didn’t come here to have my life be under threat every five minutes, man. I don’t remember that in the invitations.”

“The least it could’ve done was warn us about that. Like, ‘Oh, by the way! You’re gonna spend half the time running for your life and there’s always the constant threat of death over your head! Okay, good luck!’”

DeStorm laughed and shoved his shoulder. Jesse almost couldn’t believe how chill everything was now. Just a few minutes ago, Joey was pointing a gun at them only to shoot someone else. Now, here they were, wandering aimlessly through the manor as if it were a museum. It very well  _ could  _ be a museum, actually. Between the architecture, the paintings, and where the manor happened to be, it might make for a nice place for some sort of historical reenactment.

That was when DeStorm asked him, “So, what’s the deal?”

“What deal?”   


“Any particular reason you brought me out here alone?”

“Not really. Just thought you were alright and I wanted to hang out.”

_ Also I was getting kinda tired of the whole "threat of murder" stuff. _

DeStorm gave him a smile, but it seemed a little forced. “Glad  _ somebody  _ here thinks so.”

“You say that like the others aren’t happy you’re here, man.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t take a genius to know they would have wanted Lauren back.”

Jessie sighed. Sure, maybe DeStorm shouldn’t have said that stuff about Lauren, especially with her boyfriend standing  _ right there. _ Even so, it’s not like they were really given a choice. Somebody had to go in, and their names just happened to be drawn. Seriously, they were kind of thrown into this whole idea of voting their friends into a challenge to die. What was this, some sort of twisted reality show?

“What happened, anyway?” Jesse wanted to know. “Like, really?”

DeStorm sighed. “They had us look around for some hidden stars, then we had to fish a key out of a snake pit. Then we each found a coffin and had to solve some math problems before getting that damn gauntlet. We both got to that around the same time, so I’m pretty sure that was where she got stuck. I mean, after I was talking over her thinking…”

He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to. Jesse didn’t care what the others thought of DeStorm. He wasn’t a bad guy - he was just like everyone else here: thrown into a crazy death game where they all had to make difficult choices to survive. If they were probably gonna die anyway, there was no point hating each other.

“It’s not your fault,” Jesse assured him. “It might be hard to believe, but it’s true.”

“I didn’t want that girl to die. Hell,  _ nobody  _ should be dying. I only came here for a party.”

“We all did, man. We all did.”

Jesse had no idea where the hell this night was going to go, but he figured, if he and the others were going to survive this, they would have to do it together. And right now, one of the best things he could do was make friends with the others while he still could.

That was the last memory his brain sent him as his friends left him to be eaten by a spider demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year all! Let's do our best to make 2021 a great one to stick it to last year!


End file.
